Life After Sunset
by VinoAmore
Summary: Theodore Nott/Millicent Bulstrode


This was written as a gift for SandraSempra who has inspired so many with her Thilli pairing. This was written for the Fairest of the Rare 2018 Love Fest. I hope you love it Doll! You're the best and we all love you so much!

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the rows of books, Theodore Nott ran his fingers over the spines of the ancient leather. He was doing his best to calm his nerves and the library always helped. All he wanted at that moment was a cigarette, he couldn't get the events of the prior night out of his head. Dumbledore was gone, the screams and cries of his friend would haunt him for the rest of his life. Then there was his father, a right bastard he was. Sure his father was a raging lunatic for the dark lord. But it didn't mean Theo agreed with him. But the thought of being forced to serve that vile monster was terrifying him. He couldn't take it anymore, not even the library could calm him. Storming out, he slammed the door opened leaving Madam Pince threatening him with a punishment of writing lines over the disturbance. He walked through the corridors he knew would be the least occupied. The last thing he wanted was to see anyone. He needed to think. He needed...peace.

xxxxxxxxxx

Millicent Bulstrode had witnessed the whole display. She knew she wasn't his closest friend, but you didn't have to be close to him to recognize that something was weighing heavy on him. It was something very serious if his actions were any indication. But perhaps she was a little more observant of Theo than she was of anyone else. If she was honest with herself, she had had a crush on Theo since second year when he defended her to Pansy and the Greengrass sisters. None of them ever said anything condescending to her in his presence again. No other person, including her own parents, ever come to her defense before. It was something that she would never forget and always appreciate. She still needed to return the favor, and if he needed someone now, she would be there for him. Deciding to follow him at a safe distance she stalked out of the library after Theo.

Walking through the less crowded corridors, she knew exactly where he was going, he caught her there on a few occasions. It's a place you go when you just need to get away from everything and everyone. The ninth floor was empty, unused and simply forgotten, cluttered with dusty old furniture from over the centuries. Everyone else either went to the clock or astronomy towers and would bypass it without even knowing it was there. Her favorite spot was a stained glass window that opened up to a breathtaking view overlooking the rolling hills and quidditch pitch. That would be the first place she would look for him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Theo made his way to his favorite spot. He always found comfort there. Perhaps it was because of the view of the peaceful rolling hills in the distance. The window faced the west side of the castle and always made for a beautiful sunset view. He pulled out his cigarette as he opened the large window and allowed the chilly, early spring breeze to wash over him. He made himself comfortable on the massive window sill and focused his mind on the orange, fiery glow the sun made against the hills. Lighting his cigarette he inhaled and closed his eyes as the calming sensation flooded him before he exhaled and rested his head against the ancient concrete walls.

After a few minutes he heard someone approach, he didn't even flinch. Only one other person knew this spot, and he often found he didn't mind having her around. If he were honest with himself, he rather preferred her company to almost anyone.

Taking a seat across from him on the large window and taking a deep breath she sat in silence with Theo admiring the sunset and allowing the breeze to relax her.

Theo took another hit from his cigarette as his attention focused on Milli. Her eyes were closed and the breeze was blowing wisps of her hair softly around her face. But she didn't say anything. That's one thing he always liked about her. She didn't always need him to talk for her to understand. He knew she was waiting to see if he would start a conversation first. Focusing his attention back out the window, he soaked in the pleasant, quiet company she brought.

Finally he spoke, never allowing his gaze to move from the view.

"Were you there last night? Did you see what happened to Draco and Lucius?"

Taking a deep breath, she focused on Theo as she spoke. "No, but I heard it was pretty ugly."

Scoffing and rubbing his hand over both eyes as if to wipe away an image, "It was heinous. I have never heard grown men cry out in so much pain and agony before in my life. I don't know if Draco will be back this year after that."

Looking down at his hand and flicking the cigarette out the window then vanishing it in the air, he turned his attention to Milli. A scowl mangled his face as he continued, "My father, wants to use this disapproval the Dark Lord has for the Malfoys to his advantage."

Furrowing her brows in concern and crossing her arms over her chest she wanted to know. "How so?"

Sighing, he ran a hand over his face before looking down at his arms. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows revealing the untouched skin of his forearms.

Seeing where his focus was she gasped and her eyes grew wide with outrage. "You can't be serious?! He's making you…?" She couldn't even complete the sentence. She was enraged at the very prospect. After her own family witnessed the Malfoys fall from the Dark Lords graces they had been smart enough to know the very same thing could easily happen to them. Her parents were smart and kept up all social graces expected of them as sympathizers, but never pushed for anything more.

"I have no choice in the matter. It's been done. He's already spoken to the Dark Lord. Unless something changes over the summer and _Potter_ decides to save the bloody world, it's happening before we start school again next year."

Not knowing what she could say to help matters or to make them any better, she simply leaned in and took hold of his left hand. She looked out the window but didn't let him go.

He welcomed the soft comfort of her grasp. He laced their fingers together and they sat and watched the sunset, knowing his life would forever be altered by his father's decision and there was nothing he could do at this point to prevent it. The comfort of her warmth in that moment, made the dismal future a little more tolerable.


End file.
